


clean up well

by Just_once_more



Series: Почти что «Британская Энциклопедия» современного сленга [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: Когда Скотланд Ярд бессилен, а вся королевская конница и вся королевская рать только навредят, на помощь консультирующему детективу приходят верные друзья. Пусть и весьма неожиданным способом.Бета Many happy returns.





	clean up well

**отлично выглядеть в непривычной для себя одежде**

— Ты не можешь туда пойти! Не можешь! И я не один так думаю! Ни в коем случае!

Шерлок поднял голову от ноутбука. Инспектор продолжал расхаживать из угла в угол, добавляя спорные аргументы в очаг давно угасшего спора.

— Почему?

— Да потому! — Лестрейд аж подскочил на месте и спешно развернулся лицом. — Потому что! Для этой операции ты совершенно, _совершенно_ не подходишь! Тебя в Лондоне каждый ребёнок знает! Нам же нужен человек...

— В СМИ нет ни одной моей фотографии, где не было бы Джона, — лениво парировал Шерлок, сцепив пальцы над животом. Хоть какое-то развлечение. — Таким образом, его известность должна быть как минимум равна моей. А с учётом военного опыта и профессии...

— В этом-то и соль, Шерлок! — Он всплеснул руками и упал в кресло напротив. Строгий взгляд собеседника (это кресло Джона) он предпочёл не заметить. — Джон — хороший парень. Положительный во всех отношениях. Поэтому его и не запоминают. Людям нравится быть свидетелями скандалов, расследований грязных махинаций или шокирующе жестоких убийств. Их не интересуют «просто хорошие парни». Это всё мода на маньяков, которую Голливуд...

— Не стоит обвинять во всём современную массовую культуру, — резонно возразил Шерлок. — Человечество серьёзно продвинулось за последние несколько сотен лет. По крайней мере, шанс на то, что обезглавливание себе подобного толпа встретит довольным улюлюканьем, сейчас ниже, чем двести лет назад. Чисто гипотетически.

На этот раз они замолчали надолго. Шерлок продолжил рыться в сети, параллельно подделывая приглашения на выставку импрессионистов. Лестрейд не выпускал из рук телефон, периодически отвечая на звонки.

Гостиная на 221В выглядела ровным счётом так, как должна выглядеть штаб-квартира операции под прикрытием: одновременно как склад никому не интересных вещей и проходной двор. Показалась и исчезла проскользнувшая в спальню Шерлока Антея. Человек Майкрофта метнулся вверх по лестнице, придерживая перед собой чехол с костюмом для Джона. Колёсики вертелись; шестерёнки вращались; винтики скрипели от натуги, но тем не менее выдерживали.

Посреди этого хаоса восседал Будда-Шерлок, с ногами забравшийся в кресло. Да, операцию спланировал он; и спланировал — без ложной скромности — блестяще. Всё, что понадобилось консультирующему детективу от инспектора, — рядовые исполнители его продуманного до мелочей плана. Лестрейд пожал плечами и признался, что все его сотрудники каким-то непостижимым ( _идиотским!_ ) образом ухитрились засветиться в галерее до того, как стало известно, что им не стоит устраивать парад с предъявлением удостоверений направо и налево.

— Мне нужны всего лишь один мужчина и одна женщина! — шипел Шерлок тремя часами ранее. — Два. Полицейских. В штатском. Хотя бы один. Гудвин, ну неужели так сложно...

— Почему полицейские? — как можно более нейтрально поинтересовался Джон, высовываясь из коридора. Он стряхивал с ветровки дождевые капли и вообще выглядел как человек, только что зашедший с улицы.

— Почему тебя не было дома?!

Джон — вместо тысячи слов — предъявил канистру молока, задвинутую в угол под вешалкой. Шерлок медленно выдохнул через нос, успокаиваясь. Действительно, Джон тут ни при чём. Если Скотланд-Ярд вновь демонстрирует...

— Почему тебе нужны именно двое _полицейских_ , Шерлок? — мягко переспросил этот невозможно спокойный человек, придерживая дверцу холодильника канистрой и одновременно отодвигая контейнер с человеческой печенью подальше от варёных яиц. — Если тебе просто нужен кто-то, кто владеет навыками самообороны и обращения с оружием... Разве я не подойду?..

И вот тут Шерлок — впервые за день! — понял: план операции продуман не так хорошо, как ему бы того хотелось.

Потому что эти двое, Лестрейд и Джон, — люди, которые называли _его_ увлекающимся ребёнком, — переглянулись и мгновенно пришли к соглашению, от которого у Шерлока зашевелились волосы на затылке.

— Молли! — через минуту ворковал Джон в трубку, через всю комнату улыбаясь остолбеневшему детективу. — Как насчёт того, чтобы сегодня как следует приодеться, пригубить белого сухого, попробовать нормандских устриц и сыграть в агентессу ноль-ноль-семь?..

Примерно так продуманный до мелочей план на глазах начал превращаться в театр импровизации двух актёров, что совершенно не умели играть на публику.

— Шерлок, это дело о контрабанде произведений искусства, — оправдывался Джон, пока портной Майкрофта снимал с него мерки. Собственно говоря, спина этого почтенного джентльмена была единственным, что заслоняло Джона от пылающего праведным гневом Шерлока. — Они не станут стрелять в галерее. Нам с Молли ничего не грозит. Просто пройдёмся по залу, оценим особо интересных гостей из твоего списка, подбросим пару жучков, поставим пару детекторов движения и тихо удалимся через парадный вход.

— Это не твоё дело, Джон. Ты не должен там быть!

— Шерлок. — Портной, что-то бормоча себе под нос о вытачках и швах, понятливо отступил в сторону, позволяя Джону одним шагом сократить стремительно увеличивающееся расстояние между ними. Тёплая ладонь ободряюще легла детективу на плечо. — Это _наше_ дело. Твоё и моё. Ты — придумал, я — воплощаю.

— Это опасно.

— Опаснее, чем жить с тобой? И завтракать на кухне, где ты недавно... как бы это поделикатнее сказать... Не думаю, что есть куртуазный аналог выражению «распиливал замороженную голову». Как думаете, Талер?

— Вне всякого сомнения, сэр, перефразировать столь специфическое выражение не так-то просто.

На этом подобие разумной дискуссии закончилось. Всё, что смог выторговать Шерлок в итоге, — это Антею в качестве сопровождения этих двоих. Нет, ну правда, они же запутаются в столовых приборах, Молли наверняка кинется убирать посуду или сама станет искать пальто, а Джон... Сложно представить его в образе великосветского повесы, меланхолично фланирующего вдоль картин за миллионы фунтов. Его и в галстуке сложно представить, но Шерлок клятвенно пообещал себе попытаться сохранить на лице максимально одобряющее выражение.

Пусть даже сохранять его придётся из последних сил.

В общем, с какой стороны ни посмотри, вечер премьеры обещал быть провальным.

И Шерлок ни капельки не удивился тому, что первой из этих троих была готова Антея. Помощнице Майкрофта не привыкать за считанные минуты собираться в свет. Платье сидит как влитое, тонкие ремешки босоножек плотно обнимают изящные стопы, и вся она — от в меру подведённых глаз до небрежно завитых кудрей — смотрится в центре пасмурного Лондона так гармонично, словно на улице не льёт уже который день.

Молли несмело выглядывает из-за двери. Лестрейд оборачивается на шорох и ободряюще — как ему кажется — прищёлкивает языком, оценивая тёмно-вишнёвый брючный костюм. Да и сам Шерлок согласен с выбором Антеи. В строгом костюме Молли чувствует себя увереннее, чем в элегантном платье, да и покрой брюк ровно такой, чтобы с ним удачно смотрелся устойчивый каблук небольшой высоты, а не шпилька.

— Джон, ты там долго будешь перья чистить? — кричит Лестрейд, запрокинув голову к следующему лестничному пролёту. — Дамы давно готовы!

— Уже иду!

Шерлок устраивается в кресле поудобнее, предчувствуя потрясение всей своей жизни. Шаги вниз по лестнице приближаются — лёгкий, знакомый до последней паузы перестук ног, подскок на скрипящей половице, мягкое приземление на носок, шаг, ещё шаг... Он отставляет ноутбук подальше и, сцепив зубы, обещает себе не смеяться. Хотя бы в голос. Хотя бы до тех пор, пока Джон с девушками не покинет 221В.

Ну в самом деле, это несправедливо: то, что некоторые рождаются для бабочек и жилетов, а некоторые — для свитеров и клетчатых рубашек. Это несправедливо — но это так. И этого не изменить.

Шерлок открывает глаза.

Шерлок открывает глаза ещё раз.

Шерлок сглатывает. Так громко, что, кажется, сейчас проглотит всю комнату: застывшую на диване Молли; усмехающуюся Антею, что лишь на миг отвлеклась от «BlackBerry»; вдохновенно поперхнувшегося матом Лестрейда. Нарисовавшийся в дверном проёме Талер сияет от гордости, однако даже взрыв сверхновой сейчас вряд ли способен затмить улыбку Джона, смущённо поправляющего волосы.

Он выглядит... _идеально_.

Нет, вы не поняли: Джон всегда выглядит как Джон — а значит, идеально. Для Шерлока — по меньшей мере. Но сейчас... Это что-то совершенно особенное. Потому что Джон — обычно — не из тех людей, что стремятся привлечь к себе внимание с помощью яркой одежды и дешёвых трюков. Именно поэтому его явление во всём внешнем блеске поражает, как внезапный удар молнии в темечко зазевавшегося путника.

А ведь Шерлок должен был бы привыкнуть к тому, что рядом с ним — человек во многих отношениях удивительный, но — при всех своих талантах — скромный до замкнутости.

Но раз любая маскировка — это автопортрет, то Шерлок испытывает необъяснимую ревность к тому, что сотня людей увидит Джона _таким_. Вместе с очерченными плечами и заострёнными лацканами пиджака к нему вернулась военная выправка, которую Джон так ловко драпировал в кашемир и шерсть, пряча от любопытных. Шейный платок — мерцающее переплетение серебра и десятка лилово-пурпурных тонов — переливающимся цветком распускается под воротником тёмно-фиолетовой рубашки.

Шерлок мысленно пересчитывает едва угадывающиеся пуговицы на графитовом жилете — и остаётся недоволен их количеством. Слишком мало препятствий отделяет тело Джона от нежелательных взглядов.

— Ты отдашь мне трость?

Грейпфрут, хвойный лес после дождя и ускользающая нотка удового дерева, слегка нагретого над огнём свечи.

— Ты достал тот парфюм.

— Да, Шерлок, — тихо подтверждает Джон, и он слышит, как где-то далеко раздаётся стук трости — когда Джон снимает её с подлокотника кресла, в котором он сидит. — И если ты сейчас вернёшься в наш мир, я позволю тебе отыскать все те места, куда я его нанёс. Позже.

— Отыскать? — вяло интересуется Шерлок, поворачивая голову в попытке оказаться как можно ближе к восхитительно пахнущей коже на его шее. И под ухом. И... Шерлок чувствует, как у него расширяются зрачки, когда Джон, наблюдающий за его лицом с расстояния в несколько дюймов, наклоняется к самому уху, чтобы признаться:

— Отыскать, Шерлок. Найти. Выследить. _По запаху_.

— Тогда тебе придётся взять со стола кое-какие аксессуары, — во всеуслышание отвечает Шерлок, вскидывая голову. — И не только тебе, Джон.

Он многообещающе улыбается — и не торопится отступать назад. Шерлок тоже не спешит опускать подбородок.

В волосах едва слышно потрескивают электрические искры.

**Author's Note:**

> ...to be continued)


End file.
